


【生面】我有一个梦想（自投罗网番外）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 《自投罗网》番外新婚夜，有互攻，有69，ooc





	【生面】我有一个梦想（自投罗网番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 《自投罗网》番外  
> 新婚夜，有互攻，有69，ooc

——  
“快看，来了来了。”

“别挤你踩着我了。”

“快往过一点。”

“来来来，准备，一，二，三！”

“嫂子好！！！”

一群小年轻放声喊出嘹亮的话语，向面前穿着白色礼服的人行九十度鞠躬礼，如一道闷雷，惊动四方，顿时在宴厅中心炸开了锅，吸引着四面八方人的瞩目。

被行礼之人受惊急忙躲到旁边的人身后，说是受惊，其实是臊得慌，嫂子？什么嫂子？说好的他和罗浮生互为丈夫呢？这群人类还当着这么多人面喊如此大声，吸干算了。

哦，罗浮生也是个骗子。

婚礼前一副手足无措的紧张样子，拉住他的手说“小夜，我手心都快渗出汗了”，边说边不断向外吐气深呼吸。过程中却端得稳稳的，脸不红心不跳、饱含深情又望眼欲穿地凝望着他，将戒指从他无名指推上去，再看着他为自己戴上戒指。那眉眼又是满满掩盖不住的笑意，与其他时候不同，让他都不好意思起来，明明是两个体温冰冷的吸血鬼，但他觉得罗浮生的手还是热的，给他戴戒指时指腹触到的也是温暖。

那是一对专门定制的婚戒，分开不完整，只有两枚戒指相并合在一起才是最完美的造型。后来他吻上了他，由浅入深的一吻。

原本应该到此结束，谁知罗浮生这人竟然拿出两人缠绵时的挑逗技巧吻他，外人看来可能动作不大，只有他知道那灵活的舌头游走遍了他口腔中所有敏感点，直教他在众目睽睽下红着脸差点起了反应。

也不能反咬一口去舔他血液。碍于罗浮生请来的兄弟不少，都是人类，某些人对吸血鬼或多或少有点反应过敏，他们便一致选择以人类模样出现，知道情况的也被提前传达：别四处八卦。

夜尊穿着一身白色礼服，罗浮生则选择了黑色礼服，内搭白色衬衫，剪裁合贴的礼服完美衬出两人挺拔身姿，样貌更不必说，罗浮生有“玉阎罗”之称，夜尊虽在脑后将半长头发扎起一小撮，辫子下余出一层轻薄发丝扫在脖子上，一双眼浮着些微水汽，嘴唇水润润的，但没有丝毫女性的娇弱气，绝对称得上“郎才郎貌”。

不过没有娇弱气息是一回事，其他的……

“喂……你看了吗，嫂子害羞了是吧？！”

“是的吧……你看躲到生哥后面去了…”

“嫂子这也太可爱了竟然害羞！！”

“嘘——小声点你都快喊出声了，嫂子听到更不给看了。”

“你这说的…嫂子是小动物吗？”

“……小白兔？小猫咪？小……快看嫂子躲得都要看不到了，我悄悄挪两步。”

他们以为自己声音够低，夜尊和罗浮生却不出意外地全听了去。

罗浮生只得保持微笑捏了捏被自己握住的夜尊的手，看来再不制止这群人，惹得媳妇儿真生气了。如果他没猜错，第一次躲夜尊是害臊，现在往他身后躲纯属担心自己一个没忍住，上去封了他这帮“瞎说什么大实话”的兄弟口。他暗想小白兔小猫咪都不是，是小蝙蝠才对。

“行了你们都省省吧，乱喊什么嫂子呢，换一个。”

听罗浮生这么说，一个人尝试着喊了一声：“……夜哥？”

夜尊给予他一个眼神。

那人从中会出了嫂子的意，忙摆出一副事态严峻的表情撞撞旁边兄弟，“对吧！既然是生哥的爱人，我们得喊夜哥才对。”

“是是是，夜哥！”

“夜哥好！”

这才对，嫂子这称呼是大伙儿私底下喊的。罗浮生笑着将自己的宝贝从身后完全让出来，顺便给那位比了个大拇指，干得好，小夜也明显缓和下来了。

这边，罗诚踌躇不前了半天。

段天婴推着轮椅上的许星程问他：“你在这儿等什么呢？”

“我……我紧张”，罗诚把衣服下摆拽了又拽，就怕不平整。

“也对，之前不走运正好错过了，罗浮生还一直神神秘秘藏着不给我们看，好像谁要偷走似的，快去吧。”天婴拍了一把罗诚，推着许星程大大方方向罗浮生和夜尊走去，殊不知轮椅上许星程的脸色越来越差，低着头，两腮帮子咬紧在脸上憋了一股劲。

“诶，天婴，罗诚。”  
“……星程。”

尴尬。

夜尊别开头没看许星程一眼，后者在罗浮生为大家正式介绍夜尊时也自觉没脸见人，临走才道了声“恭喜你们，祝幸福。”实在是没法讲更多。

好在这只是影响人心情的一点小插曲，后续欢乐的宴会活动照旧进行。

一直应付到宾客都走光了，夜尊才释放本性为自己盛了一盘又一盘小吃食，手指嘴角都粘着乳白色奶油，一看就很好舔。

罗浮生这样想着，也这样做了。

他坐到夜尊身旁将他嘴唇上甜甜的奶油舔干净，掀开那层奶油，下边的唇瓣才更是可口，深邃的黑色瞳孔在抬眼间被猩红替代，夜尊见状，也在回舔罗浮生舌头甜味中展现出最原本的模样。

“小夜”，罗浮生从他嘴角撕磨到耳垂，音线低哑，混着磨人的热气扑进夜尊耳中，“新婚夜，可别吃太多，留着点肚子。”

“留肚子，等我喝你的血？”

罗浮生笑而不答，新婚夜只会是他们开始夫夫羞耻小日子的又一个开端，漫长的生命够他将他拥抱无数次不放手，单是想一想就心痒痒，首先这天晚上要怎么……

“浮生，我觉得是时候重新定位了。”

抱他。

嗯……等等？

“重新定位？”

夜尊对疑惑的罗浮生坚定点了点头。

“罗浮生”，夜尊反握住他的手凑到唇边，小小的尖牙咬破他食指，用舌尖品尝滚出的血珠，“既然我已经是你的丈夫，新婚夜我想抱你。”

哦。

媳妇儿这是被叫哥后想造反。

“想怎么重新定？”

“不强迫，公平点。”夜尊笑道。

 

公平点……

所以回房后事情才发展到现在这样么，真是有够色情的。

饶是曾有过不少一夜情女友的罗浮生也不禁心猿意马起来，比如第一次如此近距离看小夜的分身，色浅，形状姣好，尺寸与自己相差无几，用手撸下那层包皮后冠状头是可爱的肉粉色，冒着一点透明体液，垂着的囊袋业已随着性器慢慢挺立而紧绷；比如小夜的体毛本就稀疏，他握着茎身根部，那稍稍偏硬的草丛正扎在自己手下但不刺手；再比如，两条皮肉细腻光滑的大腿也跨过自己脑袋横在眼前，为调整姿势小屁股一晃，连带着面前的小东西也不安分得从他嘴唇滑过，留下一段咸湿的味道。整个画面色欲喷张，是说不出的色情，和下流。

什么下流，是身体感觉和注意力都开始了下流。

想象夜尊的嘴唇也在距离自己下身不过几厘米的地方，热气伴随呼吸包裹住头部，性器就不争气地充血并神采奕奕站立起来。事实上自己的姿势与夜尊也差不多，同样屈起膝盖，两腿被人扶着张开一个角度，毫不避讳地露出男性象征物，区别在于两人一个位于上方，一个位于下方。

罗浮生的下身与自己有些许不同，夜尊抿住双唇也红着脸想。他眼前是进出过自己身体无数次的巨物，罗浮生身体肤色同样偏白，性器官处则是色素沉淀——比其余部分颜色稍深，加上可观尺寸平添一股能让人立即想到酣畅性事、淋漓高潮、无数次在床笫间翻潮弄水的情色感。他一手扶住，张口刚用舌头从顶端舔了一下，那东西就愈发精神的向他打招呼。

思及将要发生的事，燥热氛围烘得他脸面发烧发红，嘴唇发干，口中却不由自主分泌出了唾液滋润口腔，夜尊想他从未帮人口过，之前脑袋一热提出这个意见：先射的人就让对方抱他。都怪罗浮生丝毫不放软妥协。

夜尊又挪动着膝盖，腰身一扭动，只感觉罗浮用舌尖沿他头部边缘舔过一圈，湿滑刺激一闪而过，像电流从神经传入大脑。

不行，今晚要抱到罗浮生。

“浮生，你假如先射……”

“是，是，听你的。”

那边声音刚落，性器就被高热又湿软的口腔包裹住，夜尊顿时浑身一个激灵，咽回差点冲出口的叹息，俯下身，用双唇压了压龟头再闭眼一口气将其含入口中。

夫夫间轻啄或用舌头浅尝辄止的挑逗前戏正式结束。

嘴里弥漫了独属于对方的味道，唾液混着从小口渗出的体液将整个茎身搞成湿漉漉的，经脉暴起，下腹紧绷，自己的东西也在对方口中体验着与众不同的快感，可这还不够，口舌刺激下性器不断胀大填堵两人口腔。同为没过多嘴上经验的人，即使维持着人类模样也有偏长的小尖牙，不得不努力将嘴张大，不然稍不留神就刮蹭到茎身，带起一道刺痛。

罗浮生率先因那阵刺疼头皮发麻，不提醒一下不行了，他吐出同样被自己舔到水光潋滟的茎体，两手扒住夜尊两瓣臀肉拍了一把，清脆的一声声响，惹得人臀部肌肉紧绷。

“……小夜，嘴巴再张大一点。”

他说着，又恶意用舌尖舔过夜尊最敏感的冠状边缘，而后吞入整个下身端头，狠狠一吸，在夜尊体内掀起一层无法忽视的情欲浪花，一击电流从下体顺着脊椎骨一路向上。夜尊身形一抖，只得弓起后背强行忍过那一霎那的射精冲动，“啊……罗浮生你别吸。”

好险，差一点就比他先交代了。

夜尊忿忿不平地再将头埋入罗浮生胯间，那根粗长物什直愣愣竖在自己眼前耀武扬威，虽然的确不讨厌……

夜尊半睁眼眸，眼中已经因为不得章法的反复吞吐而蓄了一层水雾。他用掌心半握炽热的性器，头侧偏，由根部自下而上打圈舔舐到顶端，用舌头垫着，将嘴张大狠下心一吞到底。

龟头不留情面直捣他喉咙口，只觉鼻子发酸，喉头一阵阵抽搐，他难受地闭住眼睛，一滴生理泪水就这样从眼角挤了出来。

还不行，得让罗浮生比自己先射。信念坚持下夜尊将它全部吐出，再全部吞入，引起难以自控的干呕反应，发出如同受欺负小动物般的呼气声和呜咽声。不过他也敏锐发现自己每做一次深喉，罗浮生就呼吸加重，那屈起的两腿几不可闻发着抖，性器在口腔中弹跳一下，手摸上去……似乎腿部肌肉都紧绷住了。

这不就是寻找到新大陆一般的发现么，说明自己这样做还是很有成效的，胜利在即，夜尊忽略每一次直捣喉咙的难受感，仿佛吃棒棒糖一样在唾液湿润下将那根吃进嘴里。单是口还是照顾不全，余在口腔外的部分就用手握住撸动，尽自己所能所想全方位刺激罗浮生下体的敏感点。

期间休息片刻时，他将性器吐出，粉嫩舌头半伸在外，透明液体连成丝牵在顶端小口和自己舌尖之间。夜尊出神望着丝线逐渐扯断，呼吸早就不再平稳，情欲中他不自觉向下塌腰，本能地追逐快感，而舌尖上翘舔去了挂在唇边的液体。

舌头品尝出对方持续分泌出的咸液，鼻腔中是男性雄麝味，下体又接受着来自对方口腔温软湿热的包裹，快感在这场性事中升起得强烈而与众不同。

在接受二十次左右深喉后，罗浮生绷住了全身肌肉终于停下了嘴上动作。

这谁受得了啊，龟头一次次卡入紧致甚至还会“收缩按摩”的喉咙中，舒适感不知一两点，一想到自己爱人现在嘴唇被磨得红红的、水嘟嘟的，眼里可能还有水汽，全身欲望只想下涌到性器顶端发泄出来。拥抱着他，看他嘴角挂着白浊用下面那张小口再度吞入自己的分身。

画面越想越香艳，快意越想越强烈，罗浮生自认口活方面的确没有夜尊领悟得快，干脆一只手伸去揉弄上夜尊囊袋两小球，此时那处也完全紧绷提起。

吞吐还在继续，手指却慢慢按揉上了会阴，再悄悄转移到身后菊穴，兴许夜尊在快感堆积中正专心着其他事情，一时竟没发现他的作弊。直到他用嘴不停转移了夜尊注意力，食指悄无声息按软那圈褶皱，就着体液滑入。

夜尊感觉到异物的侵入，后穴猛然收缩，可惜还是太迟了，罗浮生对他体内敏感点所在处一清二楚。罗浮生用唇包裹住他顶端一个深吸，同一时刻指腹不偏不倚恰好蹭过前列腺点，双重刺激下，夜尊战栗着身体将忍耐许久的欲望喷溅出来，一半溅在罗浮生脸上，一半正进了他嘴里。

夜尊的东西罗浮生当然不嫌弃，还满心欢喜将嘴边精液也一并吃进口中——他可以继续抱小夜了。

而夜尊从高潮中回过神才知刚才发生了什么，他低头看了一眼罗浮生还高高翘起的硬挺，再看看自己已经进入短暂不应期的分身，羞愤一瞬间冲上头顶。

“小……小夜？”罗浮生还不知错地拍着他大腿侧。

“罗浮生，你这是耍赖！”

他一口咬住罗浮生大腿内侧，那处相对嫩软，尖牙十分轻易刺破了皮肤深入血液，喝了一大口能解气？不能！于是他又咬住靠近下体的小腹部吸起血来。

他落口前罗浮生一度以为自己的命根要被咬了，吓出半身冷汗。

夜尊被从罗浮生身上放了下来。挣扎不过，罗浮生身贴身抱住他，两指并拢，探入被揉松软的穴口中草草扩张几下便正式挺枪上阵，结束了陪媳妇儿新婚夜的娱乐。

这是与口腔不同的舒爽感，过程中罗浮生下身早硬得发疼，有了肆无忌惮的发泄地还忍耐什么，只管抱住夜尊将他话语撞碎，将他眼泪撞出，让下身相连处汁水四溢。

后半夜几乎都是在罗浮生仿佛嗑了药般一次次的索要，和夜尊从语气强硬到布满哭腔的骂声中度过的。

也多亏吸血鬼身体恢复快，夜尊才经受住罗浮生这般折腾，不可否认他也的确爽到了，完全契合的身体在性事中总能兀自配合对方节奏，酥麻中寻到最大快感体验。

不过罗浮生太坏了，整整一天，都是骗子和混蛋。

“叫我什么？”罗浮生深深顶入他身体问道。

他不说，罗浮生就用性器在他穴口磨够了，磨到他抬起腰无声邀请时整根冲入。

“今天在床上你该叫我什么了？”

“唔嗯…………老……”

夜尊的眼睛变回血液猩红，通红着一张脸，半启嘴唇。罗浮生偏了偏头笑等后续。

“嗯……”  
“老公……公。”

窗外月色映照在他脸上，汗水浸湿头发，夜尊说出那意料之外的称呼后在嘴角挂上报复性的坏笑，小尖牙外露，柔舌勾引，后穴用力一缩手脚并用扒在了罗浮生身上。

好吧，这样的爱人除了疼着还能怎么办呢。

那之后，迎接夜尊的理所当然是被罗浮生在全身范围内吸了一遍血，只可惜第二天已愈合彻底，不能指控他留下了多少咬痕。

 

“浮生，今晚我们玩点不同的吧。”

“等等，你是还想？”

“想。”

“你啊…”

“那我亲你一口，你给我一次。”

“你亲我一口，我现在就能给你很多次。”


End file.
